warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonstar ThunderClan
Moonstar is a gray tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, tail tip, and muzzle. Her eyes are crystal blue and she has a gray nose, and a scar on her shoulder. Backstory ThunderClan Moonkit was born to Doveflight and Mistfire in ThunderClan at the time when SkyClan was being driven out of the forest. The leader at the time, Redstar was one of the main causes of SkyClan's end so he regretted it and died before he could make Moonkit an apprentice. This caused Moonkit to go slightly crazy and yell at her sister. Though a few hours later, she was back to normal. A few days later, Seedstar, the new leader received a prophecy saying Only then the moon is at its height is when it can stop all darkness. Everyone was shocked about it and it caused confusion in all the clans. As an apprentice, she turned out to be a really good hunter and everyone praised her, her sister, though was good at fighting. She became good friends with Thrushpaw too. When she became a warrior, she was the best hunter in the clan and everyone thought she would become deputy. Soon she decided that she was the perfect cat for Thrushtalon (Thrushpaw) so they became mates. But that was not a good choice. A few moons later, Moonfrost figured out that Thrushtalon was training in the Dark Forest and that caused her to not be mates with him anymore. Then out of anger, Thrushtalon killed Moonfrost's dad, Mistfire. This caused Moonfrost to run away from the clans. The Life of a Kittypet: Moonfrost ran towards the new twolegplace that was built over SkyClan's territory. There, she met a kind kittypet tom named Whiskers and she became mates with him and they had four kits which she named, Maplekit, Sloekit, Splashkit, and Shadekit. Whiskers wondered why she gave them clan cat names. She then told him that she needed to return home to her clan and she was brining her kits with her. Whiskers told her that she needed to give him one of her kits so he can always remember her. She agreed and gave him Shadekit and he renamed him Myler. She then said goodbye to her mate and left her kittypet life. Back In ThunderClan Before she returned to ThunderClan, she gave Splashkit and Sloekit away to other clans so her clan would not know about her half-clan kits. She gave Sloekit away to ShadowClan by waiting until a patrol was nearby and leaving him to be found by them. She then gave Splashkit away to RiverClan by doing the same thing. She decided that she would keep Maplekit with her in ThunderClan and tell the clan that she found her. When she entered the camp everyone treated her like a rogue, but she was allowed to be a warrior. She also figured out that Thrushtalon was no longer being trained in the Dark Forest because he killed his Dark Forest mentor, One Eye. He said sorry to Moonfrost and she forgave him. Featherstorm was so happy to see her sister and told her she had kits, named Oakkit, Beekit, and Mistkit, (who was named after Mistfire). She then told Featherstorm that Maplekit was her kit, and Featherstorm understood. Moonfrost told no one else her secret. When Moonfrost got her trust back, she was appointed deputy when Sunflare died of greencough. She also at gatherings got to see her kits grow up in the clans and every gathering she would meet with them. About five moons later, Seedstar was killed in a dog attack so Moonfrost has to go to the Moonstone with the medicine cat, Kestrelwing and his apprentice, Ravenpaw. Becoming Leader Moonfrost went into the StarClan territory and received lives from these cats: * Courage from Seedstar * Loyalty from Amberclaw * Mercy from Birdflight * Compassion from Sunflare * Greatest Pride in ThunderClan from Thunderstar * Friendship from Lightning Tail * Love of a father from Mistfire * Trust from Flameheart * Forgiveness from Redstar After Redstar gives Moonfrost her final life, he renames her Moonstar and he says that the moon is at its height so now it is time to stop the darkness. Moonstar realizes that's what the prophecy meant and she goes back to ThunderClan as their new leader. Moonstar decided to appoint Cloudwind as her deputy. A few moons later, Moonstar noticed a few ThunderClan cats were going battle hungry and she wondered why. Even Featherstorm was acting differently. One day she figured out that Dark Forest cats were training her cats to join them. Moonstar stopped them though by making her cats fight against the Dark Forest cats. This caused the prophecy to be complete and now Moonstar could live out her days in peace. All of her kits became warriors being given the names, Sloefur, Splashfoot, and Mapleshade. Featherstorm's kits were warriors too, their names were, Oakclaw, Beetail, and Mistpelt. Moonstar lived a long life and she died about a moon before the book, Mapleshade's Vengance. She was succeeded by Oakstar (Oakclaw). Category:She-Cats Category:Leaders Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Content (Moonstar365) Category:Kittypets Category:Status (Deceased) Category:StarClan Cats